verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Economia del petrolio
Attualmente la più importante e consistente attività industriale del mondo, dopo la produzione di alimenti, e quella della produzione di energia. La maggior parte dell'energia correntemente consumata nel mondo (attorno al 40'%) è costituita dagli idrocarburi del petrolio, derivati e affini, che sono una risorsa non rinnovabile, altamente inquinante sotto vari aspetti, e con una via di trasporto verso i centri di consumo molto lunga e strategicamente molto delicata e onerosa da vigilare. Dal momento che il petrolio è indispensabile, tra le varie cose, alla produzione e trasporto degli alimenti (le macchine agricole, come i trattori ed i camion che trasportano i beni prodotti, consumano diesel e benzina, che finiscono per incidere sul costo finale di ogni merce) si può dire che economia del petrolio condiziona ogni altra attività economica, ed in effetti è stato calcolato che la mancanza di petrolio può risultare da freno dell'economia di un paese, rallentandone notevolmente il PIL. Situazione attuale dell'economia del petrolio Attualmente vengono prodotti 87 milioni di barili di petrolio giornalieri, e di questi attorno al 27% viene prodotto da paesi geograficamente ubicati attorno al Golfo Persico (Arabia Saudita, Bahrein, Emirati Arabi Uniti, Iran, Iraq, Kuwait, Oman). Gli Stati Uniti d'America importano ogni anno circa 3.650 milioni di barili di petrolio (10 milioni al giorno per 365 giorni) e producono ogni anno circa 2.350 milioni di barili (8 milioni al giorno per 365 giorni), per un totale di 6 Miliardi di barili/anno e un costo (a circa 80 $ il barile) di circa 480 MILIARDI di $, che raggiungono quasi i 2000 $/anno per ogni abitante degli USA. Il presidente Barack Hussein Obama, in seguito all'incidente della piattaforma petrolifera off-shore della BP (Golfo del Messico, 2010) ha imposto una tassa pari a 10 centesimi di dollaro per barile, questo dovrebbe permettergli di racimolare più di 600 Milioni di dollari ogni anno per compensare i danni ecologici. Ora, se si riuscisse a imporre una tassa di soli 3 $ al barile, la somma a disposizione per vari interventi (soprattutto per la ricerca nelle energie alternative), ammonterebbe a 18.000 Milioni di dollari/anno. Se consideriamo che il reattore a fusione nucleare di Cadarache costerà 15.000 Milioni di dollari, da spendere in 10 anni, da parte di tutti gli stati europei, allora riusciamo a capire quanti soldi riesce a muovere l'industria del petrolio, e quanto poco si spenda nella ricerca sulle fonti alternative (non collegate alla ricerca bellica). Ma questo non accade, per la capacità di pressione economica, mediatica, politica e militare che esercitano le lobby del petrolio. Ad esempio negli anni 90, le compagnie petrolifere Chevron ed Exxon (Esso in Italia) hanno acquistato, per 30 milioni di dollari, i brevetti della batteria nickel-metallo idruro, impiegato ad esempio nell'auto elettrica della General Motors... e si sono guardati bene dall'utilizzarlo anche minimamente ! Potenza e prevaricazione dell'economia del petrolio La potenza economica dell'industria petrolifera è talmente grande, grazie ai suoi capitali e la manipolazione della politica e dell'informazione, che riesce a screditare e perfino ridicolizzare ogni fonte alternativa. In effetti le industrie petrolifere si sono assicurati il futuro, comprando ad esempio i brevetti della batteria nichel-metallo idruro, che non utilizzano affatto. Molto spesso l'industria petrolifera danneggia gravemente o distrugge le industrie della pesca, del turismo e (nel terzo mondo) dell'agricoltura. Ma l'arrogantissima industria petrolifera percepisce che tutto gli è dovuto, e non si cura affatto nè si vuole responsabilizzare dei danni causati all'ambiente. I suoi servi economisti, ingegneri, giornalisti, politici, militari, tutti quanti prezzolati a dovere, sono pronti ad assecondarla servendosi del meccanismi della distrazione, del minimizzare, del negare l'evidenza lampante, dell'intimidire, dell'uccidere, ecc. In nazioni come negli Stati Uniti d'America, dove maggiore è sia la coscienza politica, sia il cinismo delle masse, la popolazione sa che le guerre dell'Afghanistan e dell'Iraq sono combattute per il petrolio e il gas naturale (ma anche per l'eroina). Molti, immersi nel più totale cinismo, sostengono che il prezzo del sangue dei soldati sia un dazio giusto da pagare, e che le spese di guerra siano l'ultimo incentivo rimasto all'economia. Incidente del 2010 in una piattaforma petrolifera della BP nel Golfo del Messico Nel momento in cui vi scrivo, da un mese si stà producendo uno dei maggiori disastri ambientali della storia. Nel Golfo del Messico, da un pozzo della British Petrolium ad altissima profondità (superiore ai 1.300 m.), dal 20 aprile 2010 in seguito all'esplosione della piattaforma si sta liberando una quantità di petrolio (radioattivo e solforato) giornaliera pari a circa 1/4-1/5* (40-60.000 barili) petrolio.blogosfere.it di quello liberato dalla petroliera Exxon Valdez nel mare dell'Alaska (* ma non si è affatto sicuri su questo dato). Questo petrolio ha inquinato e distrutto l'ecosistema del Golfo del Mississipi, ha ucciso milioni di pesci, delfini, tartarughe e cormorani nel Golfo del Messico, sta penetrando nello stretto della Florida, e presto inquinerà il paradiso oceanico di mari cristallini delle Bahamas, per infine entrare nella corrente del Golfo, attravversare l'intero Oceano Atlantico e andare a colpire le coste della Francia e della Gran Bretagna. Diario della catastrofe del 2010 nel Golfo del Messico Storia Alta densità energetica Il primo grosso competitor "storico" per il petrolio è il carbone, che in effetti verrà soppiantato dal petrolio. Si cita come esempio storico, il fatto che durante la prima guerra mondiale, le petroliere con turbine alimentate a petrolio abbiano una maggiore autonomia rispetto a quelle alimentate da una massa e volume uguale di carbone, raggiungendo nel contempo una maggiore velocità massima. Attualmente i derivati del petrolio, come la benzina, il gasolio e il GPL, hanno costi di immagazzinamento molto inferiori, e densità energetiche molto superiori, sia in peso che in volume, rispetto ai competitors proposti (idrogeno, metano, idrometano, accumulatore litio-ione, ecc.) Economicità di estrazione, fino agli anni 90 Storicamente, il più grosso vantaggio che offrivano i primi pozzi di petrolio collocati sul terreno (dagli anni 20 agli anni 70), era l'esiguità degli investimenti richiesti dall'industria estrattiva, e la scarsa quantità e qualità della manodopera impiegata. In effetti, fino allo shock petrolifero del 1973, il prezzo di vendita rimane molto vicino al costo estrattivo (attorno al mezzo dollaro dell'epoca), dato che la vendita avveniva a circa due dollari, questo fino al grande embargo petrolifero sancito dai paesi arabi appartenenti all'OPEC in seguito alla guerra del Kippur, condotta dallo Stato di Israele contro la Repubblica Araba dell'Egitto. La stessa economicità di estrazione del petrolio, ha portato ad un naturale atteggiamento speculativo da parte dei paesi produttori, ed al giorno d'oggi possiamo osservare come paesi come l'Arabia Saudita, con costi di produzione tra i 2,5 e i 10 dollari a barile, guadagnino cifre colossali, vendendo il petrolio a una media di 50-80 dollari al barile (per una produzione di 8 milioni di barili, si arriva a introiti che superano i 300-560 milioni di dollari al giorno). Versatilità del petrolio Sotto il punto di vista della versatilità il petrolio sarà sempre un re, difficilmente contrastabile in certi campi, come la produzione di materie plastiche. Combustibili I derivati del petrolio riescono a far marciare aerei, automobili, motociclette, navi, treni e addirittura razzi spaziali (il Proton russo, l'Atlas e il Saturn-V americani avevano dei primi stadi alimentati a kerosene). La benzina è il carburante più diffuso per le automobili (in quasi tutto il mondo), e possiede la maggiore densità energetica tra tutti i carburanti venduti liberamente al pubblico (ad eccezione del nitro-metano). I motori a benzina, nel caso funzionino a carburatori, sono tra i più economici da costruire e da mantenere, anche se hanno una scarsa efficienza energetica. Attualmente i piccoli velivoli, utilizzati dai privati, sono tutti alimentati da motori a benzina (del tipo a cilindri contrapposti "boxter") Il gasolio viene utilizzato nei mezzi con motore diesel (come camion, camioncini ed alcuni autoveicoli) e nel riscaldamento domestico. Il kerosene (classificato come Jet-A) viene impiegato da aerei ed elicotteri con propulsione a turbina oppure a turbo-fan. In qualche caso veniva impiegato in accendini e nel riscaldamento domestico. I derivati più pesanti della raffinazione del petrolio, costituiscono l'olio combustibile, che è molto utilizzato nella produzione di energia elettrica e nella propulsione navale. Derivati ancora più pesanti, come il bitume e l'asfalto, vengono utilizzati nella pavimentazione stradale. Materie plastiche Derivati del petrolio e del gas naturale, vengono utilizzati per costruire le più diverse materie plastiche, come il PET (polietilene, delle bottigliette di plastica, e di molti contenitori ad uso medico e alimentare); il PVC (polivinile cloruro, di certi contenitori della spazzatura e tubazioni non impiegabili per l'acqua potabile); il policarbonato (utilizzato nel plexi-glass anche degli occhiali, ad esempio); il KEVLAR dei giubbotti antiproiettile; il NYLON utilizzato per calze ed indumenti aderenti ed elasticizzati. Svantaggi Costituzione di concentrazioni di capitali, utilizzabili in nero Dal momento che in molti paesi l'estrazione del petrolio è un attività estremamente redditizia, a livelli speculativi tali da essere paragonabile al traffico di stupefacenti, dato che può fruttare fino a 50 volte il costo totale di produzione (In Arabia Saudita il costo dell'estrazione del petrolio è di circa 2 dollari a barile, per qualche tempo venduto a 100 $ !), si sono costituite delle gigantesche risorse di capitali, capaci di manipolare la politica, la stampa (e tramite essa l'intera società), i militari e le stesse banche, oltre che l'economia di piccole e grandi nazioni. Nei paesi occidentali è arcinota l'azione storica delle famigerate "sette sorelle" del petrolio, negli anni settanta erano quasi tutte industrie anglo-americane: British Petrol (britannica), Exxon, Gulf, Mobil (francese), Shell (anglo-olandese), Standard Oil, Texaco. Si imputa a queste aziende, in combutta con la CIA, terribili delitti e azioni militari e politiche "oscure", come il golpe contro Mossadeq in Iran; il finanziamento delle guerre fatte da Saddam Husseim (che in seguito venne punito per averle tradite) e molti altri episodi, come la fine di Enrico Mattei, perito in un incidente aereo forse dovuto ad un sabotaggio. Dopo gli anni settanta, alle sette sorelle si è aggiunta l'Agip, fondata negli anni sessanta dal democristiano Enrico Mattei, che si apri un varco nella produzione e nel mercato del gas e de petrolio, grazie ai vantaggiosi accordi (spartizione dei ricavi al 50% con i paesi produttori) offerti a paesi come l'Iran. In seguito a nazionalizzazioni, espropriazioni ed altri accordi, sono sorte compagnie nazionali come l'ARAMCO (Arabia Saudita), PDVSA (Venezuela), PEMEX (Messico), PETROBRAS (Brasile), Q-8 (Kuwait), TAMOIL (Libia). Instabilità e volatilità dei prezzi petroliferi Dopo la caduta del Muro di Berlino e la fine del'URSS negli anni novanta, il petrolio e soprattutto il gas russo, destinato all'autoconsumo da parte della sua innefficiente industria e società, comincia ad essere commercializzato in occidente. Compaiono società private come la GAZPROM (spesso di proprietà degli stessi amministratori comunisti dell'era sovietica, che grazie a capitali di non chiara fonte, riescono ad acquistare le stesse compagnie che dirigevano con stipendi relativamente irrisori). Questo apporto di una nuova fonte di petrolio, porta al crollo delle quotazioni durante gli anni novanta (25-15 dollari al barile) che causa l'espansione dei consumi voluttuari della benzina e gasolio (specie in USA, dove si assistette alla proliferazione di enormi ed inquinanti veicoli, come i "pick-up", i "SUV" con motori a benzina a 8 cilindri, che sono esattamente l'opposto del risparmio energetico. In paesi dall'economia precaria, non adeguatamente industrializzati, l'aumento del prezzo del petrolio ha portato ad una sensazione psicologica di ricchezza facile ed illimitata, e ad un clima di rilassamento morale seguito dalla corruttela politica ed allo spreco delle risorse in spese superflue (militari e politiche) e all'importazione di beni voluttuari. Queste fasi sono state spesso seguite dalla caduta del prezzo che portato alla diffusione della miseria ed a governi autoritari come quello di Hugo Chàvez in Venezuela o di Ahmadinejad in Iran. Fonte di energia non rinnovabile Si stima che le risorse petrolifere sfruttabili (includendo quelle probabili, ancora da scoprire) possano essere esaurite fino al punto di non essere economicamente sfruttabili tra meno di 70 anni. Il picco teorico di massima produzione complessiva mondiale di petrolio viene denominato "Picco di Hubert" è molto probabilmente è stato superato nel quinquennio 2005-2010. Queste risorse includono depositi sottomarini lungo la piattaforma continentale oceanica (Argentina, Brasile, Canada, Russia, Stati Uniti d'America), molto costosi da sfruttare, oppure nel mezzo della foresta dell'Amazzonia o del Congo (che daranno luogo a danni ecologici che spesso producono la diminuzione delle rese agricole, dell'allevamento e della pesca, e che spesso non vengono conteggiati nel PIL); campi petroliferi in paesi politicamente instabili oppure ostili all'Occidente (come Angola, Etiopia, Sudan, ecc.) che spesso utilizzano queste risorse per acquistare armi oppure per promuovere campagne terroristiche contro l'Occidente. In effetti la maggior parte delle risorse petrolifere a buon mercato, presenti in abbondanza, si trovano in tre paesi del Golfo Persico (Arabia Saudita, Iraq, Iran), che culturalmente e religiosamente non appartengono al mondo occidentale e che storicamente sono stati spesso nemici dell'occidente e della cristianità. Altre fonti fossili, come il carbone oppure il gas naturale ed i depositi di gas-idrati sottomarini della "continental-shelf", hanno la possibilità teorica di durare almeno 500 anni, ma non avranno mai la capacità di sostituire il petrolio, data la loro scarsa versatilità. Gli idrocarburi sono inquinanti locali e globali Gli effetti dell'inquinamento prodotto dalla combustione degli idrocarburi derivati dal petrolio sono ben noti: produzione di CO2 (anidride carbonica, principale gas responsabile dell'effetto serra); CO (monossido di carbonio, gas velenose che si lega irreversibilmente all'emoglobina); NOx; acido solforico (collegato alla pioggia acida); nanoparticelle che sono una parte consistente delle polveri sottili, collegabili a disturbi respiratori e cancerogenicità; fuliggini e derivati del buckminster-fullerene, causa dell'annerimento di edifici e monumenti delle città. Per abbattere gli inquinanti, nei paesi più avanzati (ma non in quelli del terzo mondo) sulle automobili a benzina sono stati montate marmitte catalitiche al platino. Queste marmitte, che contengono elementi catalitici al platino, quando diventano vecchie, se prendono colpi, disperdono polveri sottili di platino, che a loro volta sono irritanti, mutagene e cancerogene. Logiche e prodotti aberranti, frutto dell'economia del petrolio E' noto come il petrolio sia fondamentale per l'agricoltura e la zootecnia, sia come carburante per le macchine agricole che per i veicoli che trasportano i prodotti verso i centri di consumo, sia come una parte dei fertilizzanti. Nonostante questo, buona parte degli idrocarburi viene sprecato in prodotti inefficienti, non necessari oppure in modalità di consumo abnormi di essi. Automobile: L'elevata densità energetica di combustibili come la benzina e il gasolio, e le ridotte dimensioni dell'unità motrice, hanno permesso di costruire le automobili, che basicamente sono veicoli a quattro ruote indipendenti da un tracciato di via ferrea e dall'alimentazione elettrica (a differenza di quanto avviene per tranvia, metropolitane e treni). Alcune automobili (specie nelle versioni fuoristrada 4x4) possono spesso fare a meno di strade asfaltate, e in luoghi poco popolati, non dotati di infrastrutture, possono costituire la salvezza per una persona che deve recarsi in un remoto ospedale, oppure un medico che deve raggiungere un paziente (infatti tra i primi utilizzatori delle automobili si citano i medici di famiglia e di pronto soccorso). Dal punto di vista energetico, qualsiasi automobile (elettrica o a combustione interna) costituisce un grosso spreco di energia, infatti, nella maggior parte dei casi, le automobili sono delle grosse gabbie di acciaio, più o meno aerodinamiche, del peso di 1.000-2.000 Kg, che in media trasportano merci e passeggeri per un peso complessivo che raramente supera i 300 Kg, e che nella maggior parte dei casi è costituito da un guidatore di 75 Kg e dalla sua valigia di 5 Kg. Autostrade: Le autostrade sono la naturale conseguenza dell'economia del perolio (asfalto e carburanti) e dell'automobile e camion. Anche in questo caso concedono una grande l'indipendenza (rispetto al treno o alla nave) al trasportatore in quanto ad orari e luoghi di prelievo e consegna, oltre alla grande versatilità di dimensioni dei mezzi che vi possono viaggiare (In quelle a tre corsie spesso sono stati trasportati parti di aerei, reattori nucleari, grossi navi e addirittura sommergibili). Le autostrade sono afflitte da diversi tipi di innefficienza: * Una persona che si muove in automobile occupandola da sola, mediamente copre 6 m2 di strada, oltre alle relative distanze di sicurezza antero-posteriori e laterali. In un treno occuperà 1-2 metri quadri, a seconda della tipologia e del tipo di vagone. In un'autostrada poco trafficata, il flusso di veicoli si comporta come un gas, nel senso che può essere compresso (spontaneamente i guidatori riducono la velocità e le distanze di sicurezza antero-posteriori). Quando il numero di veicoli per minuto supera un certo tasso, il flusso di veicoli si comporta come un liquido e diventa incomprimibile, dunque se due autostrade, entrambe a tre corsie, confluiscono su una due corsie (come avviene con il "passante di Mestre"), si forma inevitabilmente una diminuzione della portata, che porta alla stasi del flusso fino all'arresto totale della circolazione. L'unica soluzione è quella di aumentare la portata dell'autostrada in tutto il percorso per adeguarla al flusso previsto. * Per questa ragione, rispetto ai treni, le autostrade abbisognano di molto più spazio su terreni spesso pregiati (oltre alle zone spartitraffico, corsie di emergenza, piazzole di sosta e di emergenza, ecc.). Inoltre, dal momento che i treni percorrono vie ferrate protette, possono transitare in lunghissimi tunnel di montagna (anche 60 Km) con relativa sicurezza e benessere psicologico, mentre le autostrade abbisognano di tracciati con maggiori intervalli, con ponti e tunnel più corti, compiendo tragitti complessivamente più lunghi ed a quote maggiori, che comporta una maggiore spesa energetica per raggiungere la quota del passo. Per rendersi conto di questo fatto, basta percorrere l'autostrada del Brennero, in Alto Adige, dove si vede come in molte parti l'autostrada occupa tutta la stretta vallata, provocando un rilevante danno ambientale, paesagistico e naturalistico (impedendo le migrazioni della fauna), che un tunnel ferroviario o un percorso ferroviario interrato non causerebbe. * I grossi camion possono trasportare al massimo due rimorchi (autotreni), questo comporta maggiori costi del personale per unità di peso trasportato, i guidatori spesso sono assunti all'estero, sottopagati e sottoposti a turni massacranti con conseguente diminuzione dello stato di allerta che provoca una serie di incidenti da sonnolenza (Ogni anno ci sono più di 1000 morti all'anno per gli incidenti causati da TIR). Oltre a questo i camion sono meno efficienti rispetto al treno, perché oppongono un fronte piatto all'aria, poco adatto alla penetrazione aerodinamica, invece un treno di solito e più aerodinamico ed inoltre può portare da 10 a 100 vagoni, cosa che comporta una minore resistenza aerodinamica per volume trasportato. Aeroporti, aerei e turbina a reazione Quando un'aereo si muove a 900 km/h, applicando la sola formula dell'energia cinetica (L'energia cinetica è uguale al quadrato della velocità per la metà della massa), si scopre che già partendo dalla sola base teorica, l'aereo deve consumare come minimo (perché raggiunge quella velocità) una quantità di energia pari a 9 volte quella consumata da un treno che raggiunge i 300 Km/h (senza considerare gli attriti). Un viaggio in treno ad alta velocità, tra Milano e Roma, alla media di 250 Km/h, necessita di poco più di 2 ore (+ 1 ora per andate e ritorni alle stazioni, raggiungere il vagone, ecc.), e il treno porta dal centro di Roma a quello di Milano, risparmiando anche il taxi se si è collegati alla metropolitana . Il viaggio in aereo, comporta, tra il rullaggio e il volo, circa 1 ora, ma ci vuole almeno 1/2 ora per raggiungere l'aeroporto dal centro e un'altra 1/2 ora per il centro dall'aeroporto, più l'ora e mezza per sbrigare le pratiche di identificazione, anti-terrorismo, ritiro dei bagagli, ecc. Dunque in treno il tragitto dalla porta di casa a quella dell'albergo, da Roma a Milano si compie in 3 ore, in aereo in 3 ore e mezza. (Il volo Roma-Milano è il cavallo di battaglia dell'Alitalia, la principale rotta che gli fa guadagnare soldi) Ma il treno può funzionare con energia elettrica ottenuta tramite l'eolico, con l'idroelettrico, il solare, il nucleare, il carbone e infine il petrolio. Oppure in linee non elettrificate, può servirsi di motori a biodiesel o a gasolio estremamente efficienti. L'aviazione moderna, con motori a turbina e a pistoni dipende esclusivamente dal kerosene e dalla benzina, derivati del petrolio, e con il petrolio alle stelle questo tipo di trasporto và quasi sicuramente in perdita (oltre ad essere invariabilmente molto inquinante). Progetti di aerei-ala in fibre di carbonio, spinti da motori con eliche a scimitarra (che volano a 750-800 km/h, consumando il 40-50% in meno) sono stati abbandonati o postergati al futuro... forse perché tra le varie cose che si sono comprati i petrolieri si possono annoverare i costruttori d'aerei e le compagnie di aviazione! Se consideriamo inoltre la stragrande maggioranza degli aerei, che sono propulsi dalla turbina turbo-fan, ci rendiamo conto che essa è particolarmente inefficiente nel convertire l'energia chimica del kerosene in energia cinetica, ma la disperde sotto forma di energia chimica (che provocano deturpanti scie di condensazione). Da lungo tempo le compagnie aeree sono in crisi e molte sono fallite o sopravvivono con sussidi. Il mercato ha decretato la morte delle attuali compagnie aeree... più volte ! Sono fallite la Pan-Am, la TWA, la Swissair. Al giorno d'oggi l'Alitalia sarebbe fallita più volte, se non avesse ricevuto enormi e continui finanziamenti dallo Stato Italiano. Questi finanziamenti (spesso di 500 milioni di euro e passa all'anno) sono andati a scapito della ricerca scientifica, della sanità, dell'istruzione, delle metropolitane, delle pensioni, delle piste ciclabili, per aiutare un servizio che favorisce pochi viaggiatori appartenenti alla classe medio-alta e alta. Una parte dei 1.800 milioni di euro di debito pubblico italiano (2010), è da riferire all'Alitalia ! Bottiglie e sacchetti di plastica Fino agli anni settanta, per portare a casa i prodotti acquistati si utilizzavano sacchetti di carta oppure sporte rigide durevoli con ruote di varie fogge, realizzati in materiali come tela, legno e metallo, impiegabili anche per anni (circa 1000 volte). Il loro impiego comportava una certa pianificazione (portarseli da casa, tenerli nel bagagliaio dell'auto, ecc.) I liquidi erano contenuti in bottiglie di vetro (fatte di silciio), che spesso sono fragili e pesanti, ma che non comportano la cessione di "sostanze sospette" al loro contenuto. Come in molti casi, la praticità, la resistenza e la durevolezza delle bottiglie e sacchetti di plastica sono anche la causa del grande danno ambientale, derivante dall'inquinamento che il loro mancato smaltimento provoca (I sacchetti di plastica possono comunque essere bruciati negli inceneritori, se separati come plastica assieme alle bottiglie). Le bottiglie e i sacchetti di plastica tardano decenni per biodegradarsi, galleggiano nei laghi e mari (invece i sacchetti di carta si disgregano), vengono ingeriti da molti animali marini che muoiono soffocati, e rimangono in sospensione nei mari, diminuendo la luce che arriva ai fondali, danneggiando la pesca e l'ecosistema marino. In mezzo all'Oceano Pacifico, nei pressi dell'Isola di Midway, si è generato un gigantesco vortice di plastica, legni ed altri oggetti galleggianti, di migliaia di kilometri di diametro, che le correnti marine non riescono a disperdere, che non si biodegrada o affonda e che probabilmente durerà per secoli. Superamento dell'economia del petrolio e delle sue logiche Nonostante la forza dell'economia del petrolio, e i capitali che muove, l'economia del petrolio può essere sconfitta dall'economia di mercato, molto spesso anche sensa sussidi, specialmente quando i prezzi del petrolio raggiungono livelli percepiti dagli utenti come eccessivi. L'economia del petrolio in documentari, fiction, film * "Crude", film del 2009, che accusa la Chevron per i danni prodotti in Amazzonia in seguito all'estrazione del petrolio OKNOTIZIE - VIRGILIO: Crude - Il vero prezzo del petrolio . Collegamenti interni * Camminare * Disastro petrolifero della piattaforma Deepwater Horizon * Economia a bambù * Economia dell'idrogeno * Economia forestale * Economia taro-petrolifera * Economia verde * Materiali superidrofobici anti oil spill * Piste ciclabili in Italia Fonti Collegamenti esterni ;in italiano: * PANORAMA: SERGIO ROMANO: sul petrolio iracheno la politica pesa più dell'economia * GUIDE-SUPEREVA: Il Mercato del Petrolio. Produzione, domanda e speculazione su uno dei piu' grossi mercati del mondo. Un mercato sempre piu' dominato dai paesi arabi che avranno circa l'80% della produzione mondiale nel 2020... * (italiano) TESIONLINE: L'industria petrolifera internazionale dalla fine dell'800 agli anni Settanta del 900 - Imprese,mercati,shock * (italiano) TESIONLINE: L'incidenza del petrolio sull'economia e sulle variabili macroeconomiche * (italiano) TESIONLINE: Il mercato del petrolio e i relativi effetti sull'economia mondiale * (italiano) TESIONLINE: Il petrolio oltre i cento dollari: analisi del mercato petrolifero e modello dinamico valutativo ;in inglese: * U.S. Government Information: Iraq: Oil and Economy - Sands of Iraq hold world's 2nd largest oil reserve * U.S.NEWS.COM: Can the economy survive 200$ a barrel oil ? * Facebook:Picco del Petrolio (è necessario registrarsi su Facebook per vederlo) * Le Monde - Petrole Blog: Whashingtons considers a decline of world oil production as of 2011 (Annuncio del raggiungimento del "Picco di Hubert", il 25/03/2010) ;in spagnolo: * (spagnolo) CONSUMER EROSKI:La influencia del petróleo en la economía mundial Categoria:Economie Categoria:Petrolio